Leads implanted in or about the heart have been used to reverse certain life threatening arrhythmias, or to stimulate contraction of the heart. Electrical energy is applied to the heart via the leads to return the heart to normal rhythm. Leads have also been used to sense in the atrium or ventricle of the heart and to deliver pacing pulses to the atrium or ventricle.
Cardiac pacing may be performed by the transvenous method or by leads implanted directly onto the ventricular epicardium. Permanent transvenous pacing is performed using a lead positioned within one or more chambers of the heart. A lead may be positioned in the ventricle or in the atrium through a subclavian vein, or cephalic vein, and the lead terminal pins are attached to a pacemaker which is implanted subcutaneously or submuscularly.
As the leads are implanted, or after the leads are implanted, the leads can be monitored using fluoroscopy. However, some hospitals or other places at which implantation of leads occurs have limited or no access to fluoroscopic equipment, for instance in countries with limited economic means. In addition, some patients should not be treated using fluoroscopy, for instance, women in early stages of pregnancy.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lead which allows for monitoring of the lead during or after implantation of the lead. What is also needed is a lead which allows for monitoring of the lead without substantial risk to the patient.